fivewinds_danddfandomcom-20200215-history
Zethas
Description Zethas is a Half-Orc Barbarian.' '''She likes smashing tables, splitting furniture in half, and long walks on blood soaked beaches. Zethas does not like any humanoids that stand under 5 foot tall. She refers to such beings unaffectionately as 'children' and if Zethas has to spend any considerable time in the presence of one, refers to them as 'the child'. Zethas has recently developed an odd relationship with the rats of Hollowstone, using her beast speak ability to threaten them and order them around, acting somewhat as their unofficial overlord. Zethas often overestimates the intelligence of the rats, demanding information from them that they simply cannot give her as she asked them to deal with concepts far above their heads and poses questions that they do not understand. History Zethas maintains that she cannot remember how exactly her Grand-Father died as she was in an all-consuming rage at the time. Suffice to say that when she came to from her rage, Grand-Father was dead and his Axe Flute was in Zethas's hand. Zethas has previously mentioned that children of the Bass'k tribe become accustomed to copious amounts of blood at an early age, bathing in it in some sort of tribal ritual. She started training to be a warrior at the age of 3. Family Uncle Fethas - Wielder of the second recorded axe flute, supposedly cursed for failing to honour it with blood. Favourite sayings Exclaimed as a response to being asked whether she had wiped the blood off of her Axe Flute. Notable Items * Great Axe - which has been used to variously disembowel, slice in half and decapitate any and all who stand in her way * Axe Flute - A unique item 'gifted' to Zethas by her Grand-father on his death. At first appearing as a simple hand-axe, the shaft of the axe is actually also a flute that can only be played when drenched in blood. Music played through the axe flute has a rather haunting quality. * A Belt Pouch Pouch - Zethas has a large pouch on her belt that contains a slightly smaller pouch, or a "belt pouch pouch", as it were. * A Bear carved from the skull of a Goblin - Zethas adopted the bear totem and used the skull of one of her many foes to carve the required totem. Aliases * '''Billie:' Named after a terrified rat. Looks exactly like Zethas but in a different outfit. Kills # 'Thug - '''splattered into numerous pieces with her Great Axe outside the back of the Bethlehem. # '''Thug - '''Skull split with the Axe Flute which was then played in triumph as his blood flowed through it. # '''Zhentarim Guard - '(Human Female) Chest caved in from her Great Axe # 'Zhentarim Guard - '(Male gnome) Cleaved in two and body thrown against a wall. # '''Zhentarim Gaurd - '''Decapitated in the kitchen of a Zhentarim owned mansion # '''Goblin Highwayman - '''Split in two with the Great Axe and then repeatedly stomped into the ground and then swung around, soaking the remaining combatants, enemy and ally alike, in blood. # '''Goblin Highwayman - '''Skull smashed in with the Great Axe. # '''Ghoul - '''Eventually, after Laytarn, Roscoe and the Ghoul repeatedly failed to even hit each other, Zethas recovered from her paralysis to rend it in two in a diagonal fashion. # '''Ghoul - '''Decapitated with the Great Axe # '''Giant Constrictor Snake - '''Cut in two with Great-Axe and then danced upon, with Zethas then picking up both halves and waving around in the air. # '''Human Guard - '''Smashed off of a balcony in Lord Regenbach's mansion. # '''Gnoll - '''Decapitated with Great Axe in the lost village under the Hollowstone dump # '''Gnoll- '''Slice and diced in the lost village under the Hollowstone dump. Category:Characters